In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices via a network. For example, a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, smartphone, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with another wireless communication device via a wireless network. This may enable the wireless communication device to access and/or communicate voice, video, data and so on.
Wireless communication devices are often powered with batteries. Thus, increased battery life and/or power efficiency may be desirable attributes in wireless communication devices. Accordingly, power efficiency may be an issue in wireless communication device operation. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods for increasing the power efficiency of wireless communication devices may be beneficial.